Cuando La Nieve Cae
by Merle-chan Kanasuki
Summary: Tres chicos tras Daisuke, el debe elegir a uno a pesar de que aún sigue la maligna influencia Sora (eso que), deberá elegir a uno en pleno invierno, cuando la nieve cae... *-_-' el proximo cap en invierno... solo serán unos cuantos meses XD*
1. Planteamiento Prólogo

Cuando La Nieve Cae

Davis miraba por la ventana, sus 3 mejores amigos le habian pedido que fuera solo al lago con ellos, para poder estar entre chicos, "tal vez sucedio algo malo" pensaba, era muy extraño que le pidieran verlo solo, algo no andaba bien, pero aun así espero paciente mientras wallace, ken y Takeru llegaban, al poco rato se abrio la puerta, hacia frio, afuera estaba una tormenta de nieve, eran ellos 3, "¿era posible que algo pasara y me quieren avisar?" se preguntaba, un gran silencio estaba en la habitación, ¿cuanto habia pasado? unos 20 minutos y nadie rompia el silencio hasta que Davis se decidio.

–para que me llamaron? –pregunto el muy ingenuo levantandose de la silla

–Daisuke no, no te levantes –le dijo Ken colocando sus manos en los hombros de Davis.

–Solamente queremos hablar un rato –dijo Wallace sonriendo

–Davis, sabes que eres nuestro amigo, pero hay algo más –interrumpio TK

–a que se refieren, no entiendo –aun no entendia.

–Davis tu sabes que nosotros te apresiamos, pero necesitamos que elijas –le dijo Ken tomando su mano

–Ken... ¿por qué lo dices?¿escojer a uno? –pobre ingenuo, cuando se de cuenta

–ah!!! aun no te das cuenta???!!! –le grito Wallace

–cuenta de que?

–tu eres la persona a la que más queremos, acaso es tan dificil!!! –continuo gritando

–yo? ¿que bromas se les ocurren? –dijo Davis

–no es una broma, o por lo menos para mi no, yo te amo Davis –le dijo suavemente TK.

–¿que estas diciedo? –no lo podia creer

–exacto Davis, yo tambien te amo aunque tu eres quien debe decidir –dijo Ken

–No puedo!!! –y salio corriendo asotando la puerta, Wallace salio por el (pobrecito se congelaria afuera), Davis fue al parque a pensar un rato (me gustan los parques y los campamentos jajajaja), Sora caminaba por ahi, habia roto con Matt!!!! por los sucesos ocurridos en "En el verano" (otro fic mio), solamente miro de reojo y no presto atención, Wallace encontro a Davis, se acerco a el y le robo un beso.

–Davis yo te quiero mucho...

–de verdad Wallace? –le pregunto mirando al piso.  
–Si, te amo

–ah? ¿tengo que elegir? los 3 me gustan pero no se si sienta eso...

Tsu Zu Ku

**********************+

Les gusta? Espero que si porque aún falta  lo que pasa con Tk y con Ken, y la decisión, Na!! Que va a estar muy corto!!! Jejejeje, uh creo que los cambios de temperatura me han estado afectando. Bueno, Muchos miaus para ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!!!!!


	2. Capitulo 2: Wallace

Cuando La Nieve Cae  
By Merle-chan  
Capitulo 2: Wallace

Davis se seguía balanceando en el columpio, mirando a Wallace inocentemente, como si no creyera lo que estaba pasando, realmente esos 3 chicos lo amaban??? Aunque dentro de sí sabía cual era la respuesta, no estaba claro, aún no lo entendía bien...

-. ¿cuánto tiempo te quedaras? –preguntó tímidamente desviando la mirada al suelo

-. ¿Por qué la pregunta? –se sentó en otro columpio –aunque a decir verdad aún no lo sé

-. Entonces Wallace, si no es una pregunta tonta ¿cuándo te enamoraste de mi? –seguía con la mirada desviada pero ahora se veía que estaba bastante sonrojado

-. Mmm... creó que... cuando nos conocimos –se levantó del columpió –Davis

-. Dime –preguntó el chico si atreverse a mirarlo

-. Mírame –tomo a Davis por la barbilla y lo miró tiernamente –Te amo... –se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios

-. Yo... –sus ojos mostraban sorpresa, Wallace aún seguía cerca de sus labios –Wallace yo... este...

-. No digas nada aún, piénsalo.. por favor –dijo en un tono suplicante

-. Esta bien... –tembló la voz de Davis –te prometo que lo haré

Davis miró a Wallace un instante, el rubio lo miraba tiernamente, con ese sentimiento de amor, el viento comenzó a soplar trayendo un pequeño frío, Davis dio un respigno por el frío y se levantó del columpió, pero no se dio cuenta cuando Wallace lo abrazó, se dio cuenta cuando sintió esa corriente cálida recorrer su cuerpo, no sabía que hacer, por un lado quería continuar con ese abrazó, pero por otro quería irse a su casa y descansar de todo ese asunto, descartó la primera opción ya que Ken iría a dormir a su casa hoy (Oh, ¿qué pasará?), así que continuó entre los brazos del chico rubio, hasta que este decidió hablar...

-. Davis, te amo... –susurró despacio y suavemente

-. Yo... –Davis no sabía que decir, solo abría y cerraba la boca

-. Me tengo que ir –se separó un poco y luego se inclino y beso de nuevo a Davis

-. Esta bien –se tocó los labios y miró como Wallace se alejaba del parque

Pero Davis no sabía que otro rubio estaba cerca del parque y que iba a verlo solo a él...

_NOTAS: Si!!!!!!!!!!! Me gusto, muchas gracias al joven Kory X y a la señorita Mi Koushiro Yamato, ^_^ y a los que lean esta historia._

Bueno, Muchos Miaus para ustedes y Déwa Máta 


	3. Capitulo 3: Takeru

Cuando La Nieve Cae  
By Merle-chan  
Capitulo 3: Takeru

****

Davis seguía parado en el parque, realmente estaba feliz, las 3 personas que consideraba como lo mas importante para él, sentían algo mas que simple amistad, pero ese pensamiento se volvió triste, el solo amaba a uno, por una parte estaba Wallace, con lo que pasó "En La Primavera" comenzó a gustarle, después estaba Takeru, se había acercado mas a él por la decepción que el rubio sufrió "En El Verano" y estaba Ken, tal vez lo que paso "En El Otoño" no fue mucho, pero realmente también conoció mas a Ken...

-. Dai-chan? –la voz de TK lo sacó de sus pensamientos –esta haciendo mucho frío

-. Tienes razón –Davis miró el paisaje cubierto por la nieve –se ve bien ¿no?

-. Si, -TK decidió que ese tema evasivo no le iba a dar algún provecho así que pasó a lo importante –sabes? En el campamento... cuando me dijiste que no me preocupara... y que si yo era feliz tu también lo serías... –Takeru se sonrojo un poco –te acompaño a tu casa, podemos hablar mientras caminamos

-. Gracias –Davis comenzó a caminar con Takeru –entonces...

-. Oh, si, en ese momento me sentí muy feliz, a pesar de que Tai me dijo que él amaba a mi hermano... tu llegaste y me dijiste esas palabras tan lindas y... entonces no me importo que Tai no me quisiera a mi, y me di cuenta de que tu me gustabas, y no solo eso, si no me hiciste entender que te amaba...

-. Gracias –dijo suavemente mientras caminaba y sentía que dejaba de hacer tanto frío –realmente es muy...

-. No digas nada... –Takeru tomó su mano y le sonrió con ternura –Te amo Davis

-. Ah... –estaba sonrojado, nervioso y asustado, esas dulces palabras eran un cuchillo, no porque no quisiera a TK, sino porque también vinieron de los labios de Ken y Wallace, realmente Daisuke no sabía que hacer

-. Sigues siendo un despistado –murmuró Takeru –nunca te das cuenta de nada, ¿sabes? Por eso me agradas, estoy seguro que por la misma razón le agradas a Ken y a Wallace...

-. Gracias... –susurró sonrojándose

-. ¿Por?

-. Por nada en especial, solo por estar conmigo todo este tiempo –sonrió

-. Te amo –murmuró antes de acercarse a Davis y besarlo en los labios, acarició el rostro de Davis y jugó con sus cabellos, después se separó –quiero que lo sepas...

-. Takeru... –de pronto comenzó a nevar de nuevo y el frío disminuyo –La nieve! –exclamó como un niño pequeño

-. Vamos Davis, todavía no llegamos...

-. Hermano!!!!!!!!!!!!! –era Jun la que le gritó –apúrate!!! Tu amigo Ken te está esperando desde hace un rato, que desconsiderado eres!!! –Jun pasó de largo sin hacerle caso a ninguno

-. Creo que mejor nos damos prisa –dijo Davis comenzando a caminar mas rápido –no quiero que Ken se moleste por dejarlo esperando

-. Si... –salió mas como un gruñido que como un murmuro –hay que darnos prisa...

-. ¿Por qué te molestaste? –preguntó Davis y luego una extraña hipótesis llegó a su cabeza –Ken jamás...

-. Eso espero –volvió a gruñir TK, cuando se dio de cuenta de que habían llegado se puso frente a Davis –Nos vemos después.. –Takeru le beso dulcemente y después lo abrazó por la cintura –no quisiera dejarte ir... pero tengo que regresar a casa –le tocó los labios y después lo beso de nuevo

-. Si, nos vemos mañana –Davis subió por las escaleras.

Davis subió sabiendo que lo esperaba Ken, lo que no sabía era que Ken planeaba aprovechar esa noche...

Tsu Zu Ku

****************************************  
Notas: Lo sé, ya sé que deben de odiarme, han de decir que nunca cumplo lo que digo, pero si lo hago, de hecho tuve que borrar este mensaje y 


	4. Capitulo 4: Ken

Cuando La Nieve Cae  
Capitulo 4: Ken

Dai corría escaleras arriba ya que el tonto ascensor se había averiado. Un piso antes de llegar a su casa no se fijo y chocó con la puerta de la señora Minami, después de disculparse por esa tontería continuó corriendo sin percatarse de que se había roto el labio. Por fin llegó, y ahí estaba Ken recargado en el barandal viendo a donde estaba Dai. Le sonrió y produjo un sonrojo en el rostro del chico...

-. Hola –lo saludó Ken sonriendo –te demoraste un poco

-. Es que primero estuve hablando y después tuve un pequeño accidente –comenzó a reír de forma nerviosa y se acercó a la puerta donde estaba Ken –perdón por hacerte esperar

-. No hay problema Dai-chan –Ken se acercó a Davis y suavemente paso sus dedos por los labios de Davis –tenias sangre en el labio –se acercó mas a Dai...

-. Gracias... –dijo medio confundido –entramos?

-. Claro –le dirigió otra sonrisa

Dai abrió la puerta y entró junto con Ken y se sentaron en el mismo sillón (ósea que Ken se sentó junto a Dai). Dai se veía tan tierno con sus mejillas rojas y tratando de ignorar que la persona que tenía a su lado era Ken-chan uno de sus mejores amigos que casualmente resultaron estar enamorados de él. Mientras Ken trataba de buscar una excusa para hablar con Dai sobre el tema que ahora le interesaba a todos (Me incluyo a mí), pero aunque ya le había dicho a Dai lo que sentía, no podía evitar ponerse nervioso con él...

-. Hable con TK... –rompió de pronto el silencio Dai –me dijo que se enamoro de mí en el campamento de verano...

-. Si, me acuerdo... –la expresión de Ken cambió a una de molestia

Dai no pudo evitar reír ante la reacción de Ken y se acordó que hacia poco había reaccionado igual "En El Otoño" se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, todas esas insinuaciones que pensó que eran bromas amistosas o simples coincidencias...

-. ¿Sabes Dai-chan? Siempre me has gustado... –se sonrojó –bueno, desde que deje de ser el Kaiser claro

-. Ken... –Dai lo miró, se sonrojó y desvió la mirada –gracias

-. No tienes porqué darlas Dai –Ken se acercó a Dai más –sabes que es verdad

-. Ah... –Dai no sabía que decir –quieres té?

-. Claro Dai –Ken sonrió y se apartó para que Dai se pudiera parar

Bueno, Dai fue a la cocina y comenzó a preparar té, a sacar un lindo y precioso pastel de cerezas con crema batida y trozos de chocolate... volviendo al fic, tomó la tetera y sirviendo el delicioso pastel que milagrosamente Jun había dejado con vida en el refrigerador. Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta e ir a la sala de nuevo, pero sintió una mano en su rostro y otra en su cintura al voltear no pudo decir nada ya que los dulces labios de Ken se lo impedían...

*********************  
_¿qué creen? Sip ya se acabó el capitulo y vayan diciéndome con quien quiere que se quede Dai ya que faltan... 3 capítulos y el gran final, los títulos son: "Noche en casa de Dai" "Ayuda externa parte 1" "Ayuda externa 2" ^_^ y el gran final!!! Eso sí díganme rápido porqué terminando el invierno no escribo mas esto (como se acaba en marzo) y como que nadie ha visto los 3 fics que menciono y voy a empezar con "En La primavera" de Davis y Wallace. Después "En el Verano" un Taito, lo sé, pero tiene una parte de TK y Dai y por último "En el Otoño". Este lo empezé este año pero como que se me pasó la estación y en fin... a sí, se me olvidaba, especialmente quiero agradecer a quienes se tomaron aunque sea la molestia de leer el fic y tomarse unos minutos, segundos de su tiempo para dejarme una opinión y subirme el autoestima y el ego ^_^, bueno esas personas son: La señorita Mi Koushiro Yamato, el joven Ice Kory X, ¿Señorita? Malesyn, y a la señorita Kaori. Muchas gracias!!!_

_Bueno Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!! Y  FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!_


	5. Capitulo 5: Noche En Casa De Dai

**Notas iniciales**: ¬¬ Aún no es 21 de marzo!!!! Así que aún no llega la primavera!!! Aún estoy a tiempo de terminar el fic!!! ._. ejem... perdón, es que últimamente me pasan cosas malas ;_; Ah, otra cosita diminuta, si me han mandado algo por mail, no lo eh contestado puesto que... uh, mi messenger no sirve y no puedo entrar a hotmail, por eso les voy a pedir que cualquier cosa aquí en los Reviews, y si es algo negro y comprometedor ñ_ñ a merle_18@latinmail.com o a merle17@starmedia.com y ya!!!!

Cuando La Nieve Cae  
Capitulo 5: Noche en casa de Dai  
Por: Merle-chan

Ken se separó de Dai que estaba realmente sorprendido y aparte rojo. Dai fijo su vista en Ken y le sonrió, como si le hubiera agradecido o algo por el estilo, se dirigió a la sala y se sentó mirando fijamente el té. Mientras que Ken procesaba lo que estaba pasando...

-. Oye Dai-chan... –lo llamó un poco nervioso –tu.... tu que sientes?

-.  No sé –respondió bajando la mirada –no lo había pensado...

Miro al vacío por un rato, estimaba mucho a sus 3 amigos, pero no podía decidir por alguno de los tres, además.... ya era muy noche para pensar en eso, y Ken estaba con el y eso significaba que...

-. Dai-chan, tengo sueño –lo abrazó por la espalda –además quisiera hablar contigo...

-. Claro Ken –le sonrió –me voy a cambiar

Dai se levantó y se metió al baño, definitivamente, esa noche no iba a ser como cualquier otra.  
¿Por qué Dai estaba tan nervioso? Eso era algo que Ken no entendía bien, se conocían a la perfección, no había porque estar nerviosos... bueno, tal vez un poco, sonrió para sí imaginando que le diría a Dai, no sabía como expresar bien eso... era esa clase de cosas que la escuela no te enseña (para que vean que es una perdida de tiempo ¬o¬), pero esperaba que lo dijera bien...

-. ¿Sucede algo Ken? –preguntó curiosamente Dai –estas muy serio...

-. No es nada –le miró –Dai... ¿sabes? No importa a quien elijas... quiero que siempre seamos amigos...

-. Claro Ken –sonrió –tu y yo siempre seremos amigos –se levantó y se tropezó con una cubeta de agua –Ah!!!! Me las vas a pagar Jun!!!!

Ken comenzó a reír, se veía tan lindo cuando hacía esos berrinches...

-. Parece que vamos a tener que dormir juntos –mencionó Dai pateando la cubeta y maldiciendo a Jun por lo bajo

-. Eso parece –se sonrojó Ken –prometo no moverme mucho en la noche

-. Si, trataré de no despertarte...

Los dos rieron y se acostaron en la cama, juntos. Después de un rato Ken se quedó dormido, pero Dai no podía dormir... lo ponía nervioso el hecho de que Ken lo abrazara y murmurara cosas comprometedoras... definitivamente, esa noche siempre la recodaría....

********************************************  
_Lo sé!!! Ustedes esperaron mucho para esta... cosa rara ^-.-^ ZZZzzzZZzzZzz, . Descuiden, voy actualizar mas mis fics de digimon, no les doy fecha porque siempre que la doy pasa algo malo ese día ¬¬* y otra cosa!!!! Tal vez tampoco actualice nada en esta cuenta porque la otra loca (dígase Glory) aún está con vida y quiere continuar los fics que abandonamos...._

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!_


End file.
